


Roguish charm

by Petra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Limericks, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: A cycle of limericks for the space pirate and the Negotiator.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Roguish charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



There was a space pirate named Hondo  
Who had a Jedi he was fond o'  
Whose cleverest tongue  
Seduced planets far-flung.  
Trousers dropped fast wherever he conned, oh!

This Jedi, whose name you have heard,  
Found Hondo's affection absurd  
Though he raised many glasses  
In praise of fine asses  
And when he drank deep, never slurred.

Our pirate king yearned for completion,  
Picturing Kenobi fucked to repletion,  
So he made cunning plans  
Meant to snare him his man  
Whom he'd fuck in a manner quite grecian.

When all the plans came to fruition  
And Hondo had his Jedi titian,  
They bantered and screwed  
Doing everything lewd  
That fulfilled wicked Weequay ambition.


End file.
